


Deep

by Jixico



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Including any powers that Val ends up with at the end, It's literally a comic, Occurs post Dying of the Light, So beware of some spoilers, So if you care about that maybe don't read, i literall have no idea where most of the sp fandom is for me to post this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jixico/pseuds/Jixico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val and Skulduggery have gotten separated while working a case in a strange and deserted ruin.<br/>....A strange and deserted ruin? Come on, that's completely safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie is the type to fall down holes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! That's gotta hurt...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a bumpy landing, but mostly okay! ...mostly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn good looking well dressed skeletons creeping around....   
> Skulduggery sometimes looks..... unintentionally creepy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that they move their way out of a pile of bones and into a nice, easy to draw corridor.  
> Thank christ for that.
> 
> Know why this page took so goddamn long? HANDS. There are 10 hands on this page! :^) 
> 
> Also, today I'm talking FASHION!   
> Skulduggery's purple accents were inspired by [john boyega's brilliant purple suit](http://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/e53f660b023b040392c254dddf3839c320b11e3f/c=0-222-3090-1968&r=x329&c=580x326/local/-/media/2015/12/14/USATODAY/USATODAY/635857307305790592-GTY-501373948-78300214.JPG). He's also sporting some nice wide notch lapels in a smokey grey ensemble. 
> 
> Val on the other hand, in an effort to look like she is indeed in partnership with the great skeleton detective and not just some enamoured young adult who decided to tag along, has tried to make her suit look as different as possible while still being black. She's got a hidden button down collar and shawl lapels (which i think make her look pretty damn nice). It came with a tie, but when she tried it on it disgusted her how much of a little clone it made her look and hid it in the back of her wardrobe. 
> 
> She likes the way she looks in it, but she's come to think of it as her work uniform.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..... just realised I forgot to do the fire light on vals face.............  
> I should probably fix that........
> 
> Just when I was feeling so happy with this page too -headdesk-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIALOGUE! Yay! And there's more dialogue coming. I try to "show not tell" as much as I can, and cut the words down to a minimum but uhh..... It doesn't quite work that way.  
> ALSO!!! I pumped this page out in like 3 1/2 hours from lineart to dialogue! WOO! Go me! 
> 
> Skulduggery always wears flame retardant suits. Safety is fashionable, kids. 
> 
> And I have some confessions to make:  
> 1\. I have no idea how to draw shoes.  
> 2\. The less you think about how val and skul are actually positioned, the more sense this page makes.   
> 3\. Same with light sources.  
> 4\. You wouldn't be looking at this page today if it wasnt for the WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND TAGS YOUVE BEEN POSTING ON THIS COMIC ;w; You are too kind to me. I love you, and I wish you all the happiness in the world.  
> 5\. There is no number 5


End file.
